The Tailed Beasts heirs
by shouldibedoingthis
Summary: Naruto is the son of the nine tailed fox and Kushina Uzumaki The Vampire Kitsune Now Naruto has been chosen by the fates to Unite the children of the tailed beasts and start a new legend Unfortunately for them shadows of the past return and a new danger appears! watch as Naruto and the other children of tailed beasts confront a mysterious new enemy NaruXFemGaa M for blood, gore sex


Author's note: A brand new fan fiction again? Yes im making a new fan fiction these time it's for a alternate family member story. This Naruto's dad is the Kyuubi itself. This one was inspired by the Naruto pilot so you may notice some similarities.

Kushina Uzumaki laid on her bed. But for those who were expecting something human you would be wrong. There curled up next to her son with a woman with eight blood red fox tails. Her eyes where blood red with black slits and she had six whisker marks on her face. She wore a black nightgown and had long black figure nails. She had black lips stick and just above her large breasts had a fox mate mark. She held a small red bundle. Inside there was a young red haired baby. He had three tails and red eyes. Whisker marks and fangs. The baby giggled at his mother whose heart soared and hugged him. she smiled and looked down at her kit. Slowly Kushina started to lick her lips she could smell blood. The sound of another large explosion occurred again and Naruto's lips started to quiver.

"There, there Naru-chan It's just daddy killing the bad men" she spoke getting up. She Hugged Naruto as she walked past the yondamine's dead corpse and walked towards the window. Kushina smirked as her mate the Nine tailed fox destroyed everything in his wake. Naruto's crying stopped and he looked at his farther entranced and began to giggle making Kushina kiss his forehead.

Kushina looked back as she remembered as this all came to pass.

Flash back!

Konohagakure 10 years ago.

An Angry 18 year old Kushina stormed up the apartment complex's stairs and slammed open her home's door. Kushina walked (Read: Stormed) to her bed room and flung herself on her bed. Kushina was livid Minato the man of her dreams had cheated on her.

"Damm that Haruno slut, she's gonna leave him in a couple months then he'll come begging back to me. She wooed Hiashi and when he asked to become Mikoto's boyfriend again she blew him off" she said to herself.

"Is that so?" a voice spoke

"Ah shut it fur ball"

"SHUT IT GAKI!" the demon spoke "I DEMAND RESPECT I AM THE GREAT!"

"Kyuubi no Yoko blah blah blah it's all ways the same with you. I demand respect, do you know who I am, anger is bliss, embrace you're hate. You know im bored of it. I never asked for you to be sealed in me, I was brought her from my home after my parents died to have you sealed in me. Those bastards at Uzu must have been all like" she started before putting on a pretend voice

"Yeah let's get that newly orphaned girl from the red light zone and put a fucking demon in her. She won't grow up having more struggles then needed. She won't grow up being hated for something was wasn't her fault and just as she finally finds a grandmother figure she told that her grandmother figures going to die to put a demon in you. That totally won't happen" she spoke sarcastically

"Well I didn't want to be sealed at all. Huh I had a surrogate sister but Madara fucking Uchiha sealed and tortured her to death. I was denied my revenge by you're villages and that Mokuton using bastard stole my revenge" he said suddenly there was silence

'A surrogate sister? She must have been mortal or something to die. I just never knew then again how often do I have proper conversation with this fur ball?' she thought

'She does have a point. She really didn't have a choice especially since her parents couldn't prevent it. Damm those Uzu bastards even more for Konoha assholes that hated for it… wait I can sense something coming' but before Kurama could say anything there was a flash.

"KUSHINA!" Kurama yelled in her head but suddenly six bizarre looking Anbu soldiers appeared and slammed something on her seal. Suddenly Kushina fainted and they disappeared taking her with them.

When she awoke in the real world she found herself in a bizarre looking base. There in front of her stood Danzo she tried to yell but all she heard was a muffled yell and sick chuckle. The old man grinned as he revealed his Sharingan. The Sharingan spun slowly forcing new memories into her mind.

"Heh you will be a nice addition to my uprising" he spoke "you're yellow chakra and Jinchuriki status is perfect for my rebellion against that dammed Hiruzen and I will become the yondamine" he spoke

"Of course Danzo-sama" she spoke

"Heh forget Kushina Uzumaki from now on your name is Yoko" he spoke "Now collect you're new armour we have business to attend to. You will be my new bodyguard but first" he took out a needle "Bow down to me" he spoke "you will evolve" he said as he injected her with the glowing purple solution into her neck. Suddenly her skin became pale and her hair became tipped with white. Her eyes became red and slitted black pupils starred at her master as her fangs grew. Suddenly she got up and left.

He smirked she was becoming an obedient little pet. Hiruzen had given him permission to do this yet he would find that this would be her down fall.

"Raven, Nightshade, wolf" he spoke suddenly two new root Anbu stood behind him

The first was a woman with long black hair with two bangs framing her face and Sharingan eyes. She had a katana strapped to her back. She also wore her Anbu uniform and had a raven mask on. She also had the Uchiha clan symbol placed on her right arm. Her former name was Mikoto Uchiha now she was raven.

The second was a woman with blonde hair with a pony tail. She wore a normal Anbu uniform but with purple additions. Strapped to her back was a tanto. She also wore mask with a flower design on the right side and a pair of blank circler holes. Her former name was Chohime Yamanaka now she was Nightshade.

The third was a woman with bright long pink hair she had a normal uniform and a wolf mask on. She also had a scythe attached to her back. She also had a Hokage cloak however it was completely sliver with the root symbol on the back and fur around the collar. Her former name was Sayuri Haruno now her name was wolf.

"Get ready Yoko is going to spar with you" he said.

"Affirmative" they spoke in sync

Minutes later and Yoko returned to the dojo. She now wore a female Anbu uniform she also had a katana strapped to her back. Her hair was tired into a pony tail and she had two bangs on each side of her face. She wore a fox mask and had an Anbu tattoo already on her left arm.

She stood in the middle of the dojo as the other three ninja's surrounded her. Suddenly raven through herself towards Yoko they engaged in combat. Yoko sliced sideways from the right but was blocked by Raven's blade. Nightshade went to stab her with her tanto but Yoko jumped up causing Nightshade to almost stab Raven with her tanto. The red haired Uzumaki then descended from above attempting to stab Mikoto with her sword. Raven dodged and Kushina spun and slashed at wolf who swung her scythe madly. Kushina dodged and jumped onto the blade before kicking wolf in the face. Blood sprung from wolf's nose as she bleed and was knocked out.

Raven then jumped into the air a sliced down towards Kushina. The red head dodged across the floor and then slashed downwards to kill Raven who disappeared in a poof of smoke. Raven then appeared above her as Nightshade fought Kushina with her Tanto. Kushina blocked nightshade's attacks and kicked her away on the stomach causing her to be slammed into a wall. Raven went to impale Kushina but she flipped over Raven and kicked her in the head knocking her out. Nightshade got up and went to fight Kushina Bare handed but Kushina blocked her sloppy blows and flicked Nightshade's head knocking her out.

Danzo smiled his eating grin as he clapped slowly. The old man took his cane and placed it on her shoulder making her bow. He then snapped his fingers and suddenly Raven, Nightshade and wolf sprung to life and landed next to her also bowing.

"Well done you four are now my personal guard" he spoke "now go rest up tomorrow I'm sending you on mission to kidnap the Kazekage's daughter" they nodded and disappeared.

Kushina's cell

The now desensitized Kushina slept dreaming of a bizarre world.

Kushina stood in field of white roses with a beautiful blue sky. Suddenly the sun transformed into the moon and the sky became a midnight sky with a thousand stars. Kushina would have been amazed if Danzo hadn't removed her sense of it. Suddenly the moon turned into a Mangekyo Sharingan and spun the rose became red as Kushina's eyes bleed. She felt a dark power flow over her and voices of a name she no longer understood.

'Kushina' the voices spoke but it didn't matter she didn't notice suddenly a claw shot out from the darkness. She spun out the way and saw the Kyuubi the demon grinned but his smile faltered when he saw Kushina's Dead eyes. Something was wrong Kushina's eyes where always vibrant whoever did this to her was twisted sicko. Kurama was confused though for the first time in a long, long time he felt a pang to his heart.

'How could somebody take away her flame? She was so vibrant and full of life. Those eyes of fire where so emotive it was fun to toil with her but now…this is almost wrong she was my entertainment in this cage' he thought feeling confused. Suddenly the world started to collapse.

"NO KUSHINA!" he said as the world crumbled her emotionless face sinking into the darkness.

2 Months later

Team Yoko where returning from Sunagakure. Kushina had a large scroll on her back, inside was Gaia of the sand the new-born daughter of the current Kazekage. The two entered their base quickly and gave the scroll to Danzo who unsealed it. Inside was a tiny red headed baby girl. Kushina looked at the baby with no emotion. She watched as Danzo manipulated the seal already on the baby. Danzo looked up and nodded. Suddenly they disappeared to their rooms. Kushina once again fell asleep and again she had the dream but this time no beast came just voice that said

"Im sorry"

Three months later

Danzo watched from a monitor as Kushina Moved in her sleep. The man was concerned something was happening with the seal. He was worried if the seals he added failed the Kyuubi could break the Genjutsu he placed on her. the Genjutsu allowed him to project all the Jutsu he knew onto a person like a reverse Sharingan he also subjected them to torture, interrogation, restriction and subjugation in order to break the original mind set and warp them into obedient soldiers. Still if the Genjutsu was dispersed the mind controlling properties of the Genjutsu would vanish. Thing was if those seals where to break Kushina would be overflown with Kyuubi chakra and she would be free.

"It's time we must produce a child now" he spoke as two Anbu commanders disappeared.

Kushina Laid in her bed as the two appeared with Danzo. Danzo nodded and Kushina got up willingly as she began to remove her… oh god.

"NOOOO!" Yelled Kurama as he slammed against the seal. He knew it would kill her but she didn't deserve it. The massive fox smashed against the seal gates before the large moon shot out yellow chains. He charged a tailed beast ball before firing it at the gate. Suddenly he saw Kushina's avatar on the wet floor. He pushed his claw towards her but was only a bit there. The yellow chains descended upon him but the steel bars began to break. Kurama put a scratch on Kushina's head. The yellow chains wrapped around him as he was being electrocuted. Kurama pushed forwards as he broke the chains as a new set appeared. Then suddenly he stabbed Kushina in the stomach. Everything went grey.

In the real world Kushina body started to generate pools of translucent Yokai that blobbed out of her like a tsunami. From her mouth, eyes, nose and ears thick black and red Yokai flowed out. Kushina's blood boiled as her Chakra coils exploded and huge implosion occurred. All the Anbu had already escaped but the base was hidden under an large tourist town just on the border of rice country near the valley of the end. Suddenly there was an explosion that destroyed six or seven whole square blocks. As the smoke poured out from the hole a single red eye glowed from the smoke followed by another in the hole under the town. Kurama suddenly crashed upwards through the ground. The mid night sky turned blood red as the beast howled.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He Screamed charging a tailed beast ball "SHE WAS MINE!" he said as he fired it towards a random direction. "SHE WAS INNOCENT, SHE DIDN'T DESERVE IT!" as his tails destroyed thousands of buildings.

The remains of the Anbu base.

"That Danzo-teme!" Mikoto thought along with wolf and nightshade. They remembered everything that bastard caused and influenced them to do. They had escaped the blast from its release but where now entering an escape tunnel out of the town. They would fight the beast but doing anything to save Konoha after what it did to them would be too soon.

Meanwhile deeper inside red chakra and black Yokai swirled around the area like some sort of radiation. Waves of it pulsated of metal and rubble. In the middle was Kushina the woman's body pulsated with the chakra as the barely alive woman fell asleep.

Dream world

Kushina stood in a valley of white roses as she looked up to the moon. It was distorted version of her Mind scape but looking around she saw a set of mirrors in a circle formation. Entering the den of mirrors she watched they flickered to life displaying all the time Kurama had tried to snap her out of the Genjutsu. It was almost heart breaking over the six months she was under the Genjutsu he tried and tried to break her out of it. She watched his despair as he found himself emotionally confused.

"Kurama…that's the fur ball's name that's MY fur ball's name" she spoke before pausing "Do I…?" she spoke she thought back to when she lonely the beast tried to torment her but in reality helped her. He spoke with her when she needed it most. She watched as he realised that she was preventing his insanity and him her own. All these feeling where sweeping through her until suddenly there was a figure it slowly appeared as the mirror destroyed themselves.

"Seven years bad luck" the figure joked as Kushina gasped. In front of her was herself but not herself she black and red eyes it shocked her. "For so long you're been running of on Love running away from me, from you're hatred. They wronged you Kushina they used you and they manipulated you I beg of you accept me and you're pain will be numbed take this Kushina" she spoke as a red seed appeared in her hand. Kushina's looked at the seed for a while before consuming it. Suddenly an explosion of Yokai happened and Kushina's body began to transform. Her hair became highlighted with silver, her eyes became red and her pupils became slitted, eight red tails blossomed each tipped with silver, her fangs extended and she gain whisker marks.

Kushina awoke feeling reborn pushing herself from underneath the rubble. She smelt something peculiar as she looked down her saw blood on her hands. This blood smelt bizarre it smelt good slowly she brought it up to her face and slowly her tongue met with the substance. Slowly Kushina licked the blood of her arms before a sensation swept across her body. Suddenly she began to drink the blood from her arms and smiled as she felt revitalised. Jumping up several feet the woman was surprised by her new found speed and strength before making her way out of the crater. Looking around Kushina saw the nine tails firing blasts of Yokai and destroying houses with his roar.

Kushina began to run at incredible speeds towards the beast's location before jumping in front of the beast.

"Kurama!" Kushina yelled as Kurama looked down the beast was stunned at Kushina's new appearance and beauty. Slowly demon transformed into his human form. The man had long orange spiky hair, he had an orange and black kimono and he had an angular face with thick whisker marks and red slitted eyes. He had a sword strapped to his side and gunbai on his back and a set of tribal tattoos on his arms. His nine orange black tipped tails appeared behind him along with his two fox ears which peaked out from his head.

The demon looked at Kushina in amazement before slapping his lips with her own. The two kissed for what felt like an eternity eventually they broke the kiss. Kushina then collapsed into his arms exhausted from the transformation. The demon lord picked her up bridal style and disappeared in a flash of red Yokai.

The villagers of the town smiled as the beast left and soon abandoned to the town to one in rice country.

Somewhere Outside of Konohagakure.

The demon fox smiled as he stood at the top of the largest tree outside of Konohagakure. the enormous tree could allow someone to see all of Konoha, the valley of grass in front of it, the mountains around it, the Hokage monument, the large Hokage building and the small towns and villages around it for miles. The demon grinned as he jumped down to the bottom of the tree and walked through the tree trunk to reveal the fact that the tree was hollow.

Entering the den he smirked as he watched Kushina sleep happily in his bed. It had been so long since he had slept in the tree. Kushina slowly awoke and Kurama smirked as she looked at him.

"You're in my den outside of Konohagakure"

"What happened I remember everything I did under the Genjutsu and being freed from it but what about after feel asleep?" she asked

"I took you from the base to my den. I took a piece of blood and I found something very bizzare?"

"What Kurama-Ku…" she spoke making things a bit awkrad before Kushina coughed

"Oh yeah I took I piece and discovered that the fool Danzo-teme had injected you with a vampiric power emulation serum"

"Wow who would think the nine tails was a dork"

"SHUT IT GAKI!"

"There's the fur ball I know" she spoke before the nine tails sighed

"The serum basically gave you the powers of a vampire but also some of its weaknesses. However because you exposed to so much Yokai it accelerated it's properties so you're now half vampire half Kitsune Hanyou" he spoke "In other words you're barely human" he spoke he looked at her expecting a burst of tears.

"Good I want nothing to do with a race of disgusting pieces of shit. My parents while human where killed in Humanities love for destruction and war. The shinobi of my village forced me into becoming a Jinchuriki. My grandmother figure died and disappeared under the first Hokage's shadow. Humanity forced me into the corner and I want to fight back" she spoke before being cut of as Kurama kissed her on the lips they broke the kiss and Kushina looked at Kurama with concern. "I'm so sick of this Kurama-kun. Im so sick of being hated for no reason I just I just" she was cut of by Kurama

"I understand Kushina these humans have wronged to the point they have stolen your humanity please Kushina don't hate yourself" he spoke before leaning closer "Embrace it learn to love your demon blood" he spoke "Please Kushina" he spoke. Red slitted eyes meet and Kushina smirked as she pushed him onto the bed… …. …. I can't write that

Author's note: What do you think I've laid the ground work for Fem Gaara so I hope you enjoy this fan fiction? Please favourite it and review please. Also did you spot the groundwork.


End file.
